Реплики Уилсона
Уилсон — самодовольный и самонадеянный ученый-джентльмен (коим он себя самодовольно и самонадеянно полагает). 'Уилсон' 'Инструменты' *Топор - "It's my trusty axe." ("Это мой верный топор.") *Элитный топор - "That's one fancy axe." ("Весьма элегантный топор.") *Лопата - "There's a lot going on underground." ("Там, под землёй, много чего происходит.") *Королевская лопата - "I can't wait to dig holes." ("Не терпится начать рыть ямы.") *Кирка - "Iconic, isn't it?" ("Символично, не правда ли?") *Роскошная кирка - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" ("А разве золото не мягкий металл?") *Бритва -"A sharpened rock tied to a stick. Hygienic!" ("Острый камень, привязанный к палке. Гигиенично!") *Бритва (невозможно побрить) - "I can't shave that!" ("Я не смогу это побрить!") *Бритва (лицо чистое) - "There isn't even any stubble left!" ("Да там же ни волосинки не осталось!") *Бритва (бритье не спящего бифало) - "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." ("Лучше подождать, пока он заснёт.") *Молот - "Stop! It's time! To hammer things!" ("Стукнешь молотом- отзовется золотом!") *Вилы - "Maxwell might be looking for this." ("Максвелл наверно давно ищет их повсюду.") 'Освещение' *Костёр (при создании) - "Sure beats darkness." ("Это разгонит тьму.") *Костёр (много огня) - "That fire is getting out of hand!" ("Огонь выходит из-под контроля!") *Костёр (обычный) - "Nice and comfy." ("Здорово и... нет, просто здорово.") *Костёр (мало огня) -"The fire's getting a bit low." ("Пламя становится всё меньше.") *Костёр (потухающий) - "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." ("Подкинуть бы туда чего-нибудь. А то гаснет уже.") *Костёр (догоревший) - "Well, that's over." ("Что ж, он потух.") *Кострище (при создании)- "Sure beats darkness." ("Это разгонит тьму.") *Кострище (большой огонь)- "Good thing it's contained!" ("Хорошо, что он огорожен!") *Кострище (нормальный огонь)- "Nice and comfy." ("Здорово и...нет, просто здорово.") *Кострище (мало огня)- "The fire's getting a bit low." ("Пламя становится всё меньше.") *Кострище (потухающий)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." ("Нужно положить туда что-нибудь, пока он не потух.") *Кострище (догоревший)- "At least I can start it up again." (По крайней мере, я могу разжечь его снова.) *Шахтёрская каска- "This will keep my hands free." (Это освободит мои руки.) *Светильник Джека- "Spooky!" ("Жутковато!") *Факел- "Something to hold back the night." ("Это должно отогнать ночь.") *Факел (И также шахтёрская каска)(потух) - "My light just ran out!" ("Мой свет погас!") *Фонарь- "A more civilized light." ("Вот это уже более цивилизованно.") Reign of Giants * Эндотермический костер (при создании) - "Sure beats darkness." ("Это разгонит тьму.") * Эндотермический костер (большой огонь) - "That fire is getting out of hand!" ("Огонь выходит из-под контроля") * Эндотермический костер (обычный) - "Nice and comfy." ("Здорово и... нет, просто здорово.") * Эндотермический костер (мало огня) - "The fire's getting a bit low." ("Пламя становится всё меньше.") * Эндотермический костер (потухающий) - "I should put something on the fire before it goes out."("Подкинуть туда чего-нибудь,а то гаснет.") * Эндотермический костер (потух) - "Well, that's over." ("Что ж, он потух") * Эндотермическое кострище (при создании) - "Sure beats darkness." ("Это разгонит тьму.") * Эндотермическое кострище (большой огонь) - "Good thing it's contained!" ("Хорошо, что он огорожен!") * Эндотермическое кострище (нормальный огонь)- "Nice and comfy." ("Здорово и...нет, просто здорово.") * Эндотермическое кострище (мало огня)- "The fire's getting a bit low." ("Пламя становится всё меньше.") * Эндотермическое кострище (потухающий)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." ("Подкинуть бы туда чего-нибудь. А то гаснет уже.") * Эндотермическое кострище (догоревший)- "At least I can start it up again." (По крайней мере, я могу разжечь его снова.) * Кротокуляры - "A wretched stench but excellent visibility." ("Воняет будь здоров, но видимость превосходная.") 'Выживание' *Рюкзак - "It's for me to put my stuff in." ("Сюда я складываю свое добро.") *Свиной мешок - "I feel kinda bad for that." ("Я чувствую вину за это.") *Птичья ловушка - "Gives me a net advantage!" ("Обеспечит мне решающее преимущество!") *Сачок - "For catching bugs." ("Для ловли насекомых.") *Удочка - "Hook, line and stick!" ("Крючок, леска и палка!") *Спальник - "It smells like wet." ("Пахнет сыростью.") *Меховой спальник - "It's so warm and comfy." ("Весь такой теплый и уютный.") *Палатка - "I get crazy when I don't sleep." ("Я схожу с ума, когда не сплю.") *Ловушка - "I wove it real tight." ("Вырваться отсюда будет сложно.") *Медовый бинт - "Seems sterile enough." ("Выглядит вполне стерильно.") *Лечебная мазь - "The stinging means that it's working." ("Жжение означает, что мазь работает.") *Термальный камень - "I could heat this up near the fire." ("Я могу менять его температуру.") *Термальный камень (холодный)- "It's stone cold." ("Холодный камешек.") *Термальный камень (теплый) - "It's warm and cuddly... for a rock!" ("Довольно тёплый и приятный... для камня!") *Термальный камень (горячий) - "Nice and toasty hot!" ("Хороший, горяченький!") *Зонтик - "This will keep my hair dry, at least." ("По крайней мере, хоть волосы не намокнут.") Reign of Giants * Милый зонтик - "This will keep my hair moderately dry, at least." ("Как минимум, волосы останутся относительно сухими.") * Термальный камень - "I could manipulate its temperature." ("Я могу менять его температуру.") * Термальный камень (холодный)- "It's stone cold." ("Холодный камешек.") * Термальный камень (замерзший) - "It's colder than ice." ("Холоднее льда.") * Терморюкзак - "The fur keeps the temperature inside stable." ("Шерсть поддерживает внутри постоянную температуру.") * Роскошный веер - "Down to bring my temperature down." ("Нужно махать, чтобы температуру опускать.") * Палатка (сгорела) - "Nothing left to sleep in." ("Спать больше не в чем.") * Навес для сиесты - "A nice place for an afternoon rest out of the heat." ("Милое местечко для полуденного отдыха от жары.") * Навес для сиесты (сгорел) - "It won't provide much shade now." ("Теперь на тень рассчитывать не приходится.") 'Еда' *Казан - "It makes me hungry just to look at it." ("От одного вида слюнки текут.") *Казан (готовка, будет готово не скоро) - "This is going to take a while." ("У меня такое предчувствие, что это надолго...") *Казан (готовка, немного времени осталось) - "It's almost done!" ("Почти готово!") *Казан (готово) - "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" ("М-м-м-м! Можно есть!") *Базовая грядка и Улучшенная грядка - "I should try planting some crops." (Надо попробовать посадить какие-нибудь семена) *Базовая грядка и Улучшенная грядка (рост) - "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" ("Эх! Как же медленно оно растёт!") *Базовая грядка и Улучшенная грядка (нужно удобрить) - "I think it needs to be fertilized." ("Надо бы удобрить.") *Холодильник - "I have harnessed the power of cold!" ("Я подчинил энергию холода!") *Сушилка - "I should dry some meats." ("Надо бы высушить немного мяса.") *Сушилка (сушение) - "Meat takes a while to dry." ("Мясу нужно время, чтобы высохнуть.") *Сушилка (готово) - "Jerky time!" ("Самое время его съесть!") 'Reign of Giants' * Казан (сгорел) - "The pot got cooked." ("Он отготовил своё.") * Базовая грядка и Улучшенная грядка (сгорела) - "I don't think anything will grow in a pile of ash." ("Не думаю, что на пепелище будет что-то расти.") * Сушилка (сгорела) - "The rack got dried." ("Уж просохла, так просохла.") * Ведро с удобрениями - "That is definitely a bucket full of poop." ("Определённо, это ведро с удобрениями.") 'Наука' *Научная машина - "It breaks down objects into their scientific components." ("Она разбивает предметы на научные составляющие.") *Алхимический двигатель - "It's even more science-y than the last one!" ("Она даже более научна, чем предыдущая!") *Зимометр - "I am one heck of a scientist." ("Да я же чёртов учёный!") *Дождеметр - "It measures cloudiness." ("Мой персональный гидрометцентр.") *Громоотвод - "I can harness the heavens!" ("Я могу обуздать небеса!") *Порох - "It looks like pepper." ("Выглядит как молотый перец.") Reign of Giants * Научная машина (сгорела) - "It won't be doing much science now." ("Больше никакой науки.") * Алхимическая машина (сгорела) - "The extra science didn't keep it alive." ("Дополнительная наука не смогла сохранить её.") * Зимометр (сгорел) - "Its measuring days are over." ("Дни его измерений подошли к концу.") * Дождеметр (сгорел) - "The measuring parts went up in a cloud of smoke." ("Измерительные части сгорели, оставив лишь облако дыма.") * Снежкометная машина (выключена) - "All quiet on the flinging front." ("Всё стихло на метательной передовой.") * Снежкометная машина (включена)- "Fling on!" ("Набрасывай!") * Снежкометная машина (нет топлива) - "The fuel tank is getting a bit low." ("Резервуар с топливом почти пуст.") * Электрическая штуковина - "It's whirring with electricity." ("Он жужжит от электричества.") 'Бой' *Копьё - "That's one pointy stick." ("Остренькая палочка!") *Мясная бита - "This seems unsanitary." ("Это же антисанитарно!") *Бумеранг - "Aerodynamical!" ("Аэродинамический!") *Бумеранг (не успел поймать) - "Ow! I should try to catch that!" ("Ай! Его ещё поймать надо!") *Духовой дротик - "It's a... thing." ("Хорошее упражнение ко дню моего рождения!") *Усыпляющий дротик - "Just don't breathe in." ("Главное - не вдохнуть его.") *Огненный дротик - "This seems fundamentally unsafe." ("Уже сам по себе небезопасен.") *Футбольный шлем - "I don't like sports." ("Я вообще-то не очень люблю футбол.") *Травяная броня - "I hope there are no bugs in this." ("Надеюсь, там нет жуков.") *Деревянная броня - "That is a perfectly reasonable piece of clothing." ("Весьма основательный костюм.") *Мраморная броня - "This looks really heavy." ("Выглядит довольно увесисто.) *Пчелиная мина - "It buzzes when I shake it." ("Жужжит, если потрясти.") *Ловушка из зубов- "This is a nasty surprise." ("Кого-то ждёт неприятный сюрприз.") *Шлем-панцирь - "I hope it doesn't mess up my hair." ("Надеюсь, он не испортит причёску.") *Панцирь улипахи - "It sticks to my back." ("Она прилипает к спине.") Reign of Giants * Ветродуй - "Spinning doom." ("Вращающийся ужас.") * Моргенштерн - "It's electric!" ("Он наэлектризован!") * Чешуйчатая броня - "Hot mail!" ("Горячая кольчуга!") 'Конструкции' *Улей - "Bees!" ("Пчёлы!") *Улей (без мёда) - "It's empty." ("Тут пусто") *Улей (немного мёда) - "I should wait a bit." ("Лучше немного подождать") *Улей (заполнен мёдом) - "It's full of honey." ("Тут полно меда.") *Птичья клетка - "I should put a bird in it." ("Надо бы посадить туда птицу.") *Птичья клетка (занята)- "That's my bird!" ("Моя пташка!") *Птичья клетка (занята,спит)- "Awwww, he's asleep." ("О-о-о, она заснула.") *Дом свина - "These pigs have pretty fancy houses." ("У этих свиней причудливые домики.") *Дом свина (свин внутри, свет выключен) - "Come ON! I know you're home!" ("Да ладно! Я знаю, что ты дома!") *Дом свина (свин внутри, свет включен) - "I can see a snout pressed up against the window." ("Я вижу пятачок, прижимающийся к стеклу.") *Хижина зайца - "That's not a real carrot." ("Это не настоящая морковь") *Стена из травы (в инвентаре) - "This seems like a bad idea." ("У меня смутное ощущение, что это не очень хорошая идея.") *Стена из травы (установленная) - "Hmmmm. I guess that'll have to do." ("Хммм. Думаю, сойдёт.") *Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) - "Pickets!" ("Частокол!") *Деревянная стена (установленная) - "Pointy!" ("Заострённая!") *Каменная стена (в инвентаре) - "They make me feel so safe." ("За ними я чувствую себя в безопасности.") *Каменная стена (установленная) - "That's a nice wall." ("Отличная стена.") *Сундук - "It's my tickle trunk!" ("Мой волшебный сундучок!") *Сундук (полный) - "It's full." ("Набит доверху.") *Сундук (невозможно положить, как например рюкзак) - "That can't go in there." ("Это нельзя сюда положить.") *Табличка - "It says 'You are here'." ("Тут написано: 'Вы находитесь здесь'.") *Папоротник в горшке - "A fern in a pot." ("Просто папоротник в горшке.") Reign of Giants *Чешуйчатый сундук - "Next best thing to a lockbox!" ("Лучшая вещь, после почтового сейфа!") 'Дёрн' *Паркет - "These are floorboards." ("Это паркетные дощечки.") *Ковёр - "It's surprisingly scratchy." ("На удивление колючий.") *Брусчатка - "Hastily Cobbled Stones." ("Небрежно отесанные камни.") *Шахматный пол - "These are pretty snazzy." ("Шикарный пол.") *Лесной и пр. дёрн - "A chunk of ground." ("Пласт земли.") Reign of Giants *Лиственный и пр. дёрн - "Yet another ground type." ("Ещё один вид дёрна.") 'Материалы' *Верёвка - "Some short lengths of rope." ("Небольшой кусок веревки.") *Доски - "Boards." ("Доски") *Каменный блок - "I've made them seductively smooth." ("Я сделал их идеально гладкими.") *Папирус - "Some sheets of paper." ("Лист бумаги.") *Топливо ужаса - "This stuff is crazy!" ("Безумная штука!") *Аметист - "It contains the mysteries of the universe." ("Он содержит тайны вселенной.") 'Магия' *Шляпусник - "Who would name something that?" ("Кому вообще в голову пришло такое название?") *Теневой манипулятор - "What have I created?" ("Что я сотворил?") *Мясное чучело - "What a handsome devil!" ("Какой красавчик!") *Флейта Пана - "I can serenade the animals." ("Я могу петь серенады животным.") *Животворящий амулет - "I feel so safe when I'm wearing it." ("Мне с ним так спокойно.") *Ледяной амулет - "Cool as ice!" ("Холодный, как лёд!") *Мышиная бита - "I bet I could fly if I held two of these." ("Мне бы ещё одну такую штуку и я бы смог взлететь.") *Амулет кошмаров - "It's whispering to me." ("Я слышу его шёпот.") *Огонь ночи - "It gives off a spooky light." ("Излучает зловещее свечение.") *Посох телелокации - "It can show me the world." ("Он покажет мне мир".) *Центр телелокации (недостаточно камней) - "It needs more purple gems." ("Нужно больше фиолетовых камней.") *Центр телелокации (пустая подставка для камня) - "It needs a gem." ("Ей нужен камень.") *Центр телелокации (подставка с камнем) - "Looks ready." ("Кажется готово.") *Центр телелокации (готов) - "It's ready to go." ("Готов к запуску") *Броня Ночи - "Wearing this makes me feel safe and insecure." ("Вроде бы и безопасно, но в то же время как-то беспокойно.") *Темный меч - "I dreamed it myself!" ("Я так мечтал о нём!") *Ледяной посох - "It's cold to the touch" ("Холодный на ощупь.") *Огненный посох - "I don't want to set the world on fire." ("Главное не поджечь всё вокруг.") *Человек-оркестр - "I should have added a beefalo bell." ("Я бы ещё добавил колокольчик бифало.") Reign of Giants *Старый колокольчик - "Dingalingaling." ("Динь-динь-дон.") 'Одежда' *Трость - "It makes walking seem much easier!" (С ней как будто легче ходить!) *Набор для шитья - "Darn it! Darn it all to heck!" (Чёрт! Чёрт, всё к черту!") *Наушники - "At least my ears won't get cold..." ("Хоть уши не отморожу...") *Соломенная шляпа - "What a nice hat." ("Что за милая шляпа.") *Шляпа бифало - "What a nice hat." ("Что за милая шляпа.") *Шляпа пчеловода - "This should keep me protected." ("Это должно защищать меня.") *Перьевая шляпа - "I AM A BIRD!" ("Я ПТИЧКА!") *Зимняя шапка - "It'll be good for when winter comes." ("В ней будет хорошо, когда придёт зима.") *Цилиндр - "What a nice hat." ("Что за милая шляпа.") *Удобный жилет - "Rugged, yet stylish." ("Грубоватый, но стильный.") *Толстовка - "Wilderness casual." ("Сойдёт для сельской местности.") *Утеплённая толстовка - "Winter survival gear." ("Одежда для выживания зимой") *Кустошляпа - "It's kind of scratchy." ("Царапается.") *Венок - "It smells like prettiness." ("Пахнет красотой") Reign of Giants *Ледяной куб - "Stay cool, boy." ("Остынь, парень.") *Дождевая шляпа - "It'll mess up my hair, but I'll stay nice and dry." ("Она подпортит мне причёску, но я останусь сухим и чистым.") *Дождевик - "Keeps the rain where it ought to be. Outside my body." ("Держит дождь там, где ему самое место. Подальше от меня.") *Кошачья шапка - "Ears hat!" ("Шапка-ушанка!") *Модный арбуз - "Let the juice run down your face." ("Пусть сок течёт по лицу.") *Летний свежилет - "Keep off, evil sun!" ("Держись подальше, злобное солнце!") *Цветочная рубашка - "It's not lab-safe!" ("Она не лабораторно-безопасна!") *Глазонтик - "It will watch over me." ("Он будет присматривать за мной.") *Жилет медвежьей спячки - "Welcome to hibernation station!" ("Добро пожаловать на станцию зимней спячки!") 'Артефакты' *Тулецит - "I wonder where this is from?" ("Интересно, откуда это?") *Тулецитовые осколки - "It's some smaller chunks of Thulecite." ("Немного маленьких кусочков тулецита.") *Тулецитовая стена (в инвентаре) - "A solid piece of history." ("Это кусок истории.") *Тулецитовая стена (поставлена) - "An ancient piece of wall." ("Древний кусок стены.") *Ленивый собиратель - "Teleportation can be so useful." ("Телепортация может быть такой удобной.") *Магосвет - "Warm to the touch." ("Тёплый на ощупь.") *Амулет строительства - "Just when I thought I couldn't get any better." ("И только я подумал, что лучше и быть не может...") *Ленивый исследователь - "This beats walking." ("Это намного круче, чем ходить пешком!") *Посох призывателя звёзд - "I put a gem on a stick." ("Я закрепил камень на палке") *Посох разрушения - "This will come in handy." ("Это пригодится.") *Киркотопор - "It's brilliant!" ("Это гениально!") *Тулецитовая корона - "Fit for a king. Or me." ("Она подошла бы королю. Или мне.") *Тулецитовая броня - "It's oddly light." (""Она на удивление лёгкая.") *Гончиус стрелятиус (в инвентаре) - "I think it's sleeping." ("Кажется, он спит.") *Гончиус Стрелятиус (поставлен) - "I hope it doesn't turn on me." ("Надеюсь, эта штука не будет палить в меня") 'Окружение - Растения' *Ель - "It's all piney." ("Она вся сосновая.") *Ель (Срубленная) - "Take that nature!" ("Получай, природа!") *Ель (горит) - "What a waste of wood." ("Какая пустая трата древесины.") *Ель (сгорела) - "I feel like I could have prevented that." ("Такое чувство, что я мог этого не допустить") *Узловатая ель - "This sad tree has no cones." ("У этого несчастного дерева нет шишек.") *Бревно - "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." ("Оно большое, оно тяжёлое и оно деревянное.") *Бревно (горит) - "That's some hot wood." ("Немного горячего дерева.") *Уголь - "It's small, dark and smells like burnt wood." ("Оно маленькое, тёмное и пахнет горелым деревом.") *Еловая шишка - "I can hear a tiny tree inside it, trying to get out." ("Я слышу внутри крошечное деревце, рвущееся наружу") *Саженец дерева - "It'll be a tree soon!" ("Скоро это будет дерево!") *Шипастое дерево - "Those spikes look sharp!" ("Шипы выглядят острыми!") *Шипастое дерево (срублено) - "Not so spiky now!" ("Теперь не будешь колоться!") *Шипастое дерево (горит) - "Spikes and fire!" ("Шипы и огонь!") *Шипастое дерево (сгорело) - "Now it's burnt and spiky" ("Теперь оно сгоревшее и шипастое.") *Кустарник - "Baby trees are so cute!" ("Маленькие деревца такие хорошенькие!") *Кустарник (собран) - "That'll teach him." ("Это ему будет наукой.") *Кустарник (горит) - "That's burning fast!" ("Он быстро горит!") *Кустарник (выкопан лопатой) - "I should plant this." ("Надо его посадить.") *Ветки - "It's a bunch of small twigs." ("Кучка веток.") *Трава - "It's a tuft of grass." ("Пучок травы.") *Трава (собрана) - "I cut it down in the prime of its life." ("Я срезал её в расцвете сил") *Трава (нужно удобрить) - "It needs poop." ("Нужно подкормить.") *Трава (горит) - "It's burning fast!" ("Горит быстро!") *Трава (выкопана) - "I should plant this." ("Нужно ее посадить.") *Трава (в инвентаре) - "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." (Срезанная трава, готовая для искусства и ремесла.) *Ягодный куст - "Red berries taste the best." ("Красные ягоды на вкус самые лучшие.") *Ягодный куст (собран) - "Maybe they'll grow back?" ("Может быть, они ещё вырастут?") *Ягодный куст (иссох) - "I think it needs to be fertilized." ("Думаю, его нужно удобрить.") *Ягодный куст (выкопан) - "I should plant this." ("Надо его посадить.") *Тростник - "It's a clump of reeds." ("Это скопление тростника.") *Тростник (собран) - "I picked all the useful reeds." ("Я собрал весь полезный тростник.") *Тростник (горит) - "That's really burning fast!" ("Вот этот очень быстро горит!") *Срезанный тростник - "Cut reeds, ready for crafting and hobbying." ("Срезанный тростник, для искусств и ремесел.") *Растение на грядке - "Leafy!" ("Лиственный!") *Растение на грядке (растёт) - "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" ("Ох! Оно растёт так медленно!") *Растение на грядке (готово к сбору) - "Mmmm. Ready to harvest." ("Мммм. Можно собирать.") *Болотное растение - "It's a plant." ("Это растение.") *Колючий куст - "It looks thorny." ("Выглядит тернистым.") *Колючий куст (после сбора) - "Ow!" ("Ау!") *Цветок - "It's pretty but smells like common labourer." ("Красивый, но воняет как заводской работяга.") *Лепестки - "I showed those flowers who's boss." ("Я показал этим цветам, кто тут хозяин.") *Злой цветок - "Augh! It's so evil!" ("Ой, он такой злой!") *Злые лепестки - "I'm not sure I want to hold these." ("Я не уверен, что хочу их хранить.") *Красный гриб (несорванный) - "It's a mushroom." ("Это гриб.") *Красный гриб (несобранный, спит) - "It's sleeping" ("Он спит.") *Красный гриб (собран, остатки на земле) - "I wonder if it will come back?" ("Интересно, вырастет ли он снова?") *Банановое дерево -"It's dubiously photosynthetical." - ("Вряд ли оно фотосинтезирует.") *Совершенно нормальное дерево - "It's a... thing." ("Это... штука") *Совершенно нормальное дерево (срублено) - "It's a... thing." ("Это... штука") 'Природа - Объекты' *Пчелиное гнездо - "It's buzzing with activity." - ("Они очень часто жужат.") *Гнездо пчел убийц - "I think those bees are mad" - ("По-моему, это неправильные пчёлы.") *Соты - "Bees used to live in this." - ("Раньше в них жили пчелы.") *Курган Гончих - "I wouldn't want to pick a bone with the owner." (Не хотел бы я, чтобы у хозяина был на меня зуб) *Кость - "Creepy." - ("Страшно.") *Алтарь - "What an odd looking stone." - ("Что за странный камень") *Статуя арфиста - "What has happened to the head?" - ("Что случилось с головой?") *Мраморная колонна - "I think I could use that." - ("Думаю она мне пригодится.") *Мраморное дерево - "I don't think an axe will cut it." - ("Не думаю что оно срубится топором.") *Мрамор - "Fancy!" - ("Модно!") *Дом Мэрма - "Who would live here?" - ("Кто бы стал жить здесь?") *Голова Мэрма - "The stinkiest thing I'll smell all day." - ("Самая вонючая штука из всех.") *Голова Свиньи - "Looks like an offering to the beast." (Похоже, это жертва Зверю) *Свинной факел - "Sure looks cozy." - ("Слов нет, на вид уютно") *Базальт - "That's too strong to break through!" - ("Слишком крепкая чтобы пробиться!") *Карстовая воронка - "I wonder if i could move that rock." ("Интересно,если я сдвину этот камень.") *Валун - "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." - ("Он не влезет мне в карман.") *Камни - "I can make stuff with these." - (Из них можно делать штуки) *Кремень - "It's a very sharp rock." - ("Это очень острый камень") *Селитра - "I'm not a geologist." - ("Я не геолог") *Золотой самородок - "I can't eat it, but it sure is shiny." - ("Съесть его нельзя, но зато он сияет.") *Надгробие (1) - "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." - ("Тут написано: Молоко. Яйца. Бекон.") *Надгробие (2) - "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - ("Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла.") *Надгробие (3) - "Hey, that's my name!" - ("Эй, это же моё имя!") *Надгробие (4) - "This headstone is blank." - ("На этом надгробии ничего не написано.") *Могила - "I bet there's all sorts of good stuff down there!" - ("Уверен, там полно всякого добра") *Могила (выкопана) - "I should probably feel bad about that." - ("Наверное, мне должно быть стыдно.") *Подозрительная кучка грязи - "It's a pile of dirt... or IS it?" - ("Это кучка грязи...или ЧТО это?") *След животного - "Tracks left by food. I mean... an animal." - ("Следы, оставленные едой. Я имею ввиду... животным") *След животного (след потерян) - "The trail ends here." - ("Здесь след теряется.") *След животного (найден) - "This track is fresh, the beast must be nearby." - ("След свежий, зверь должен быть рядом.") *Деревянная платформа - "This appears to be the nexus to another world!" - ("Похоже, это портал в другой мир!") *Деревянная платформа (не хватает деталей) - "Soon my invention will be complete!" - ("Скоро моё изобретение будет готово!") *Деревянная платформа (завершенная) - "With this I can surely pass through space and time!" - (" С этим я легко пройду через пространство и время!") *Кольцеобразная штуковина - "A ring that could focus dimensional energies." - ("Кольцо, фокусирующее пространственную энергию.") *Рычаг - "Tough enough to handle most intense experiments." - ("Достаточно прочный, чтобы справиться с самыми напряжёнными экспериментами") *Коробка - "This may control the polarity of the whole universe." - ("Может управлять полярностью всей Вселенной") *Металлическая картофелина - "This metal potato contains great and feared power..." - ("Эта металлическая картофелина содержит в себе великую и ужасную мощь.") *Червоточина (закрыта) - "Soft and undulating." - ("Мягкая и колышется.") *Червоточина (открыта) - "Science compels me to jump in." - ("Научный долг зовёт меня прыгнуть внутрь.") *Червоточина (при выходе) - "That was not a sane thing to do." - ("Это было безрассудно") *Пруд - "I can't see the bottom!" - ("Я не вижу дна!") *Скелет - "Better him than me!" - ("Уж лучше он, чем я!") *Кокон пауков - "Sticky!" - ("Липкий!") *Кроличья нора -"That must be lead to the Kingdom of the Bunnymen." ("Она должна вести в Королевство Зайцев.") 'Природа - Пещеры' *Карстовая воронка (закрытая) - "I wonder if I could move that rock." - ("Интересно, смогу я сдвинуть этот камень?") *Карстовая воронка - "I bet there's all sorts of things to discover down there." - ("Держу пари, там много чего интересного.") *Верёвка на поверхность - "I've had enough discovery for now." - ("Хватит на сегодня открытий.") *Грибное дерево - "That mushroom got too big for its own good." - ("Этот гриб очень сильно вырос для своего же блага.") *Красное грибное дерево - "These used to grow in my bathroom." - ("Раньше такие росли в моей ванной.") *Зелёное грибное дерево - "A magic mushroom?" - ("Волшебный гриб?") *Цветок света - "Science makes it grow." - ("Он растёт благодаря науке.") *Лампочка - "It's strangely tasty looking." - ("Она выглядит на удивление вкусно.") *Сталагмит - "Looks like a rock to me." - ("Похоже, этот камушек как раз по мне.") *Сталагмит (острый) - "Rocks, rocks, rocks, rocks..." - ("Камни, камни, камни, камни...") *Спилагмит - "It's encrusted with old webbing." - ("Украшен старинным кружевом.") *Курган слизнепахи- "A den of 'ew'." - ("Мерзкое гнездо.") 'Мобы - Монстры' *Шахматный конь - "Check it out!" - ("Поберегись!") *Шахматный слон (Епископ) - "Back off, preacherman!" - ("Назад, проповедник!") *Шахматная ладья - "Storm the castle!" ("Штурмовать замок!") *Повреждённый конь - "It's a knightmare!" ("Это кошмарный конь!") *Повреждённый слон - "It's a falling apart!" ("Он разваливается!") *Повреждённая ладья - "Terrifying!" ("Ужасно!") *Чарли (монстр из тьмы) - "What was that?!" - ("Что это было?") *Чарли (атакует) - "OW! Something bit me!" - ("Ау! Что-то укусило меня!") *Гончая - "You ain't nothing, hound dog!" - ("Ты для меня ничто, псина!") *Огненная гончая - "That one is glowy." - ("Эта светится.") *Ледяная гончая - "Are there hounds for every season?" - ("Здесь что, каждый сезон свои гончие?") *Зуб гончей - "It's sharp!" - ("Острый!") *Паук - "I hate spiders." - ("Ненавижу пауков.") *Паук (спит) - "I'd better not be here when he wakes up." - ("Лучше уйти отсюда прежде, чем он проснется.") *Паук (мертв) - "Ewwww!" - ("Фуууу!") *Паук-воин - "Looks even meaner than usual." - ("Выглядит даже ужаснее, чем обычный.") *Паук-воин (спит) - "I should keep my distance." - ("Мне стоит держаться подальше.") *Паук-воин (мёртв) - "Good riddance!" - ("Скатертью дорожка!") *Паучья железа - "It has a tangy, antiseptic smell." - ("У неё резкий лекарственный запах.") *Паучьи яйца - "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." - ("Я надеюсь, они не начнут проклёвываться у меня в кармане.") *Паутина - "It comes from a spider's butt." - ("Она выходит из попы паука.") *Крампус - "He's going after my stuff!" - ("Он идёт за моими вещами.") *Мешок крампуса - "Ew. It has Krampus slime all over it." - ("Фу. Он весь в слизи Крампуса.") *Мэрм - "Smells fishy!" - ("Воняет рыбой!") *Болотный монстр - "That looks dangerious." - ("Выглядит опасно.") *Шипы щупальца - "It's pointy and slimy." - ("Острые и осклизлые.") *Пятно щупальца - "I think these were its genitalia." - ("Я думаю, что это были его гениталии") *Свинья-воин - "He doesn't look as friendly as the others." - ("С виду он не так дружелюбен, как остальные") *Свиноборотень - "He's not friendly!" - ("Это не друг!") *Призрак - "That offends me as a scientist." - ("Это оскорбляет меня как ученого.") *МакБивень старший - "Walruses are natural predators." - ("Моржи - природные хищники.") *МакБивень младший - "He won't be cute and cuddly forever." - ("Он не будет милым и приятным вечно.") *Иглу - "It looks warm and cozy inside." - ("Внутри, похоже, тепло и уютно.") *Иглу (Летом) - "Looks like somebody was camping here." - ("Кажется, здесь был чей-то лагерь") *Бивень - "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." - ("Уверен, в конце концов я найду этому применение.") *Тэм О'Шентер - "It's covered with walrus hairs." - ("Он покрыт моржовой шерстью.") *Комар - "What a nasty little blood sucker." - ("Какой мерзкий маленький кровосос.") *Комар (пойманый) - "Hey, is that my blood?" - ("Эй, это моя кровь?") *Комар рядом - "Aaah! Bug off!" - ("Ааа! Прочь, насекомое!") *Пещерный паук - "Gah! More spiders!" - ("Гах! Еще пауки!") *Плевун - "I hate spiders!" - ("Ненавижу пауков!") *Мышелиск - "Ack! That's terrifying!" - ("Йак! Жуть!") *Улипаха - "He's less gross, but still gross." - ("Она не так грязна, но всё-таки грязна.") *Слизнепаха - "Ew. Just ew." - ("Фу. Просто фу.") *Шлем-панцирь - "I hope it doesn't muss up my hair." - ("Надеюсь, оно не спутает мои волосы.") *Панцирь улипахи - "It sticks to my back." - ("Он прилипает к спине.") *Сломаный панцирь - "A puzzle with no solution." - ("Головоломка без решения.") *Проглот - "It's so hairy!" ("Он такой пушистый!") 'Мобы - Нейтральные Животные' *Бифало - "It's a beefalo!" - (Это бифало!) *Бифало (спящий) - "These guys are really heavy sleepers." - ("У этих ребят здоровый сон.") *Бифало (бритый) - "Aww, he's so sad." - ("Ооой, он такой грустный.") *Шерсть бифало - "It smells like beefalo tears." - ("Пахнет слезами бифало.") *Рог бифало - "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." - ("Очень похоже на мычание бифало.") *Детёныш бифало - "Aww. So cute!" - ("Оу. Такая прелесть!") *Пчёлы рядом - "BEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" - ("ПЧЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЁЛЫ!!!!") *Пчела - "To bee or not to bee." - (Пчела или не пчела. (Игра слов: по произношению идентично словосочетанию "To be or not to be"(Быть или не быть), что является цитатой из трагедии "Гамлет")). *Пчела (в инвентаре) - "Careful!" - (" Осторожней!") *Пчела-убийца - "Oh no! It's a killer bee!" - ("О нет! Это пчела-убийца!") *Пчела-убийца (в инвентаре) - "This seems dangerous." - ("Она опасна.") *Жало - "Looks sharp!" - ("Колючий!") *Свинья - "They kind of creep me out." ("У меня от них мурашки.") *Свинья (следует)- "He's part of my entourage." - ("Он меня сопровождает.") *Свинья (мёртв) - "Someone should tell his family." - ("Кто-то должен рассказать его семье.") *Шкура свиньи - "It still has the tail on it." - ("На ней все-еще есть хвост") *Заяц - "I am filled with an irresistible urge to do science." - ("У меня непреодолимое желание заняться наукой.") *Хижина зайца - "That's not a real carrot." - ("Это же не настоящая морковь.") *Шкура зайца - "I just like holding it." ("Мне нравится её держать") *Лягушка - "He's so cute!" - ("Такая милая!") *Лягушка (спит)- "Aww, look at him sleep!" - ("Ой, посмотрите как она спит!") *Лягушка (мертва)- "He's croaked it." - ("Доквакалась") *Коалослон - "Adorably delicious." - ("Очаровательно вкусный") *Зимующий коалослон - "It looks warm and full of meat." - (" Выглядит тёплым и полным мяса.") 'Мобы - Пассивные Животные' *Бабочка - "Butterfly, flutter by." - ("Бабочка, крылышками бяг-бяг-бяг.") *Бабочка (в инвентаре)- "Now I have you!" ("Попалась!") *Ворона - "Creepy." - ("Жутко.") *Ворона (в инвентаре) - "He's not very happy in there." - ("Не очень-то он здесь счастлив.") *Воронье перо - "A crow feather." - ("Гагатовое перо.") *Красная птица - "Does that mean spring is coming?" - ("Это значит, что скоро весна?") *Красная птица (в инвентаре) - "He likes my pocket." - ("Ей нравится мой карман.") *Перо красной птицы - "A redbird feather." ("Перо красной птицы.") *Снегирь - "Life in the frozen wastes." - ("Жизнь в ледяных пустошах.") *Снегирь (в инвентаре) - "It's so soft." - ("Он такой мягкий.") *Перо снегиря - "A snowbird feather." - ("Перо снегиря") *Индюк - "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" - ("Тупая птица! Держись подальше от моих ягод!") *Глаз на косточке - "It's looking at me." - ("Он смотрит на меня.") *Глаз на косточке (Честер умер, глаз закрыт) - "It went to sleep." - ("Теперь он спит.") *Глаз на косточке (сгорел, пепел) - "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" ("Глаз сгорел во время телепортации!") *Честер - "Otto Von Chesterfield, Esq." - ("Отто Фон Честерфилд, эсквайр.") *Кролик - "He's looking for carrots." ("Он ищет морковку.") *Кролик (в инвентаре) - "Do you like science?" - "Ты любишь науку?" *Светлячки - "If only I could catch them!" ("Если б только их поймать!") *Светлячки (в инвентаре) - "They make my pocket glow!" ("У меня от них карман светится.") *Мандрагора - "I've heard strange things about those plants." - ("Я слышал странные слухи про эти растения.") *Мандрагора (преследует) - "Stop following me!" - ("Хватит меня преследовать!") *Мандрагора (мертвая) - "I've heard strange things about those plants." - ("Я слышал странные слухи про эти растения.") *Мандрагора (приготовленная) - "Poor little guy." ("Бедняжка.") *Мандрагора (оглушен) - "Ugh, my head!"("Аргх, моя Голова!") 'Мобы - Семейство Высоких птиц' *Высокая птица- "That's a tall bird!" - ("Это высокая птица!") *Гнездо Высокой птицы (пусто)- "The nest is empty." - ("Гнездо пустое") *Гнездо Высокой птицы (с яйцом)- "That's quite an egg." ("Вот это я называю яйцо.") *Яйцо Высокой птицы - "Will it hatch?" - ("Интересно, птенец вылупится?") *Яйцо Высокой птицы (приготовленно)- Delicious and nutrical." ("Вкусная и здоровая пища.") *Проклёвывающееся яйцо Высокой птицы- "Looks like it's hatching." ("Похоже, наклёвывается.") *Проклёвывающееся яйцо Высокой птицы (умер, ГГ ест яйцо)- "Mmm. Beaky." ("Ммм. Клюво.") *Проклёвывающееся яйцо Высокой птицы (слишком жарко)- "Are eggs supposed to sweat?" - ("Разве яйца должны потеть?") *Проклёвывающееся яйцо Высокой птицы (слишком холодно)- "Brrrr!" - ("Брррр!") *Проклёвывающееся яйцо Высокой птицы (осталось много времени)- "I have a feeling this is going to take a while..." - ("Мне кажется, придётся подождать...") *Проклёвывающееся яйцо Высокой птицы (осталось малоо времени)- "It should hatch any time now." - ("Вот-вот вылупится.") *Маленькая птица - "That's a rather small bird." - ("Это довольно маленькая птичка.") *Маленькая птица (голодная) - "It looks hungry." - ("Она голодна.") *Маленькая птица (голодающая) - "It must be starving." ("Она, похоже, помирает с голоду.") *Небольшая птица - "Not a very tall bird." - ("Не очень большая птица.") *Небольшая птица (голодная) - "I'd better find it some food." - ("Надо бы найти ей еду.") *Небольшая птица (голодающая, атакует) - "It has a dangerious look in it's eye." - ("Я вижу опасный блеск в ее глазах.") *Небольшая птица клюёт ГГ - "Ow! Quit it!" ("Ой! Прекрати!") 'Мобы - Боссы' *Олень-циклоп - "It's enormous!" - ("Вот это гигантище!") *Глаз оленя-циклопа - "This is really gross." - ("Гадость-то какая.") *Энт (Leif) - "He's huge!" - ("Он огромный!") *Живое полено - "It looks worried." - ("Выглядит обеспокоенным.") *Королева пауков - "AHHHHHHHH! That spider is huge!" - ("ААААААААА! Огромный паук!") *Паучья шапка - "I hope I got all of the spider goo out of it." - ("Надеюсь, там больше не осталось паучьей слизи.") *Древний страж - "That thing doesn't look happy." ("Он не выглядит счастливым.") *Медведь-барсук- "What a bear of a badger." ("Какой-то барсучный медведь.") *Толстая шкура- "A mat of thick fur." ("Ком толстой шкуры.") *Гусь(Лось)- "I don't exactly know what that thing is." ("Не уверен в том, что это такое.") *Пуховое перо - "Fluffy!" ("Пушистое!") *Драконья муха - "That's one fly dragon!" ("Вот это муха-дракон!") *Чешуя- "They're still warm." ("Она все еще теплая.") 'НИП (Не Игровые Персонажи) - Другое' *Скелет - "Better him than me." ("Лучше он, чем я") *Максвелл - "I hate that guy" ("Я ненавижу этого парня") *Король свиней - "Ewwww, he smells!" ("Фууу, он воняет!") *Вэс - "Maxwell's statues are trapping him." ("Его удерживают статуи Максвелла.") *Абигейл - "Awww, she has a cute little bow." ("Ооо, у нее такой милый бантик.") 'Еда - Мясо' *Птичье яйцо - "Обычное среднее яйцо." ("A small, normal egg.") *Птичье яйцо (приготовленное) - "Глазунья, ням-ням!" ("Sunny side yum!") *Тухлое яйцо - "Фу, ну и вонь!" ("Ew! It stinks!") *Мясо монстра - "Бээ. Не думаю, что это можно есть." ("Ugh. I don't think I should eat that.") *Мясо монстра (приготовленное) - "Ну может только самую малость аппетитнее сырого." ("That's only somewhat more appetizing that when it was raw.") *Мясо монстра (вяленое) - "Вяленое мясо со странным запахом." ("Strange-smelling jerky") *Мясо - "Немного с душком, но пойдет." ("It's a bit gamey, but it'll do.") *Мясо (приготовленное) - "Кулинарный шедевр с пылу с жару." ("Char broiled to perfection.") *Вяленое мясо - "Достаточно вялое." ("Just jerky enough") *Ножка индюшки - "Поклюем." ("I should gobble it.") *Ножка индюшки (приготовленная) - "Стало еще вкуснее." ("Now it's even more tastier.") *Рыба - "И я буду сыт весь день." ("Now I shall eat for a day.") *Рыба (приготовленная) - "Обжарена что надо." ("Grilled to perfection.") *Кусочек мяса - "Маленький кусок мертвого животного." ("A tiny chunk of dead animal.") *Приготовленный кусочек мяса - "Теперь о глистах нечего беспокоиться!" ("Now I don't have to worry about getting worms!") *Вяленое мясо (мал.) - "Немного вяленого мяса." ("A little jerky.") *Хобот коалослона (лето) - "Легкий мягкий хобот." ("A light breezy trunk.") *Хобот коалослона (зима) - "Мясистый, шерстистый хобот." ("A thick, hairy trunk.") *Хобот коалослона (приготовленный) - "Почему-то теперь еще больше чувствуется, что это хобот." ("Somehow even more nasal than before.") *Лягушачьи лапки - "Слышал, это деликатес." ("I've heard it's a delicacy.") *Приготовленные лягушачьи лапки - "На вкус как курица" ("Tastes like chicken.") 'Еда - Фрукты' *Гранат - "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." ("Похоже на мозги инопланетянина.") *Нарезанный гранат - "Haute Cuisine!" ("Высшее кулинарное искусство!") *Дуриан - "Oh it smells!" ("Ой, он воняет!") *Вонючий дуриан - "Now it smells even worse!" ("Теперь он воняет еще хуже!") *Питайя - "What a weird fruit." ("Странный фрукт.") *Приготовленная питайя - "Still weird." ("Все равно странный.") *Ягоды - "Red berries taste the best." ("Красные ягоды ‒ самые вкусные.") *Жареные ягоды - "I don't think heat improved them." ("Не думаю, что термическая обработка их улучшила.") *Пещерный банан - "It's mushy." ("Он мягкий.") *Приготовленный банан - "Yum!" ("Ням!") 'Еда - Овощи' *Кукуруза- "High in fructose!" - ("С высоким содержанием фруктозы.") *Попкорн- "High in fructose!" - ("С высоким содержанием фруктозы.") *Морковь (в земле) - "The ground is making plant babies." - ("Земля создаёт детей-растений.") *Морковь (поднята) - "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." - ("Фу! Это овощ!") *Жаренная морковь - "Mushy." - ("Мягкая.") *Тыква - "It's a big as my head!" - ("Она большая, как моя голова!") *Печёная тыква - "How did this turn into a pie..." - ("Как же сделать из этого пирог...") *Баклажан (eggplant) - "It doesn't look like an egg." - ("Он не похож на яйцо.") *Тушёный баклажан - "It's even less eggy." - ("Он уж совсем не яичный.") *Красный гриб - "It smells funny." - ("Смешной запах.") *Зелёный гриб - "It seems pretty normal." - ("Выглядит довольно обычно.") *Синий гриб - "It's weird and gooey." - ("Он странный и липкий.") 'Еда - Казан' *Суп из мандрагоры - "Poor little guy." - ("Бедный малыш") *Индейка- "Mmmm." - ("Мммм") *Большинство рецептов - "I cooked it myself!" - ("Я приготовил это сам!") *Рыбные палочки- "Today fish day!" - ("Сегодня рыбный день!") *Рыбные такос- "Mexican cuisine!" - ("Мексиканская кухня!") 'Еда - Прочее' *Семена - "Each one is a tiny mystery." - ("В каждом сокрыта крохотная тайна.") *Семена (Семена моркови, семена тыквы и т.д.) - "It's a seed." - ("Это семечко.") *Жареные семена - "I cooked all the life out of 'em" - ("Я выжег из них всю жизненную силу!") *Мёд - "Looks delicious!" - ("Выглядит аппетитно.") *Крылья бабочки- "Without these it's just butter." - ("Без этого она просто масло.") - (Имеется ввиду, что бабочка - butterfly, а масло - butter. Бабочка не может летать (fly) без крылышек т.е. остаётся butter(масло).) *Масло - "I can't believe it's butter!" ("Невероятно, это же масло!") *Перегной - "It's a furry ball of rotten food." - ("Это пушистый комочек сгнившей еды.") *Синий гриб (подобран)- "It's weird and gooey." - ("Странный и липкий.") *Синий гриб (приготовленный)- "It's different now..." - ("Теперь совсем другой.") *Зелёный гриб (подобран)- "It seems pretty normal." - ("Выглядит довольно обычно.") *Зелёный гриб (приготовленный)- "It's different now..." ("Теперь совсем другой...") *Красный гриб (подобран)- "It smells funny." - ("Занятный запах.") *Красный гриб (приготовленный)- "It's different now..." - ("Теперь совсем другой...") 'Прочее' *Чертеж - "Научно!" - ("It's scientific!") *Шестеренки - "Горстка механических деталей" - ("A pile of mechanical parts.") *Рубин - "Он сверкает внутренним теплом." - ("It sparkles with inner warmth.") *Сапфир - "Он сверкает холодной энергией." - ("It sparkles with cold energy.") *Аметист - "Он хранит тайны вселенной" - ("It contains the mysteries of the universe.") *Волосы с бороды - "Я создал их своим лицом." - ("I made them with my face.") *Навоз - "Надо бы набить карманы!" - ("I should fill my pockets!") *Гуано - "Еще один вид какашек." - ("Another flavour of poop.") 'Безделушки' *Сплавленные шарики - "They are melted together." - ("Они спеклись в один.") *Поддельный казу - "What's kazoo whith you?" - ("Чего такая морда скиффлая?") - (Казу - американский народный музыкальный инструмент, применяемый в музыке стиля скиффл. В переводе идет игра слов: скиффл и скиффлая(скисшая).) *Гордов узел - "The knot is stuck. Forever." - ("Узел запутался. Навсегда.") *Гном - "It must be some kind of religious artifact." - ("Хм, похоже на какой-то религиозный артефакт.") *Маленькая ракета - "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." - ("К сожалению, для меня она маловата.") *Изодранные провода - "Their electricity carrying days are over." - ("Дни, когда они проводили электричество, канули в прошлом.") *Бильбоке - "I have no time for fun and games!" - ("Нет у меня времени для игр!") *Эбонитовая пробка - "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." - ("Чудесно. Мои ванно-затычечные потребности удовлетворены.") *Перепутанные пуговицы - "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." - ("Я все-таки предпочитаю молнию.") *Поношенная вставная челюсть - "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." - ("Надеюсь, я выберусь отсюда раньше, чем она мне понадобится.") *Лгущий робот - "He whispers beautiful lies to me." - ("Он нашептывает мне прекрасную ложь.") *Засохшее щупальце - "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." - ("Не представляю, что можно сделать с засохшим щупальцем."). *Секстант - "An instrument of some sort."- ("Какой-то прибор."). *Игрушечная лодка - "Now all I need is a miniaturization machine!" - ("Теперь всё, что мне нужно, это машина для деминиатюризации!"). *Промокшая свеча - "Looks kinda soggy." - ("Выглядит изрядно подмокшей."). *Морской улучшатель - "Scientific!" - ("Научненько!"). *Старый башмак - "If only I had another!" - ("Эх, к нему бы пару!"). 'Shipwrecked' *Лимонад - "What is this substance?" - ("Что это за субстанция?"). *Кукла вуду - "This thing gives me the creeps..." - ("У меня мурашки от этой штуковины…"). *Укулеле - "Incredible! This guitar has undergone shrinkification!" - ("Невероятно! Эту гитару просто уменьшили в размерах!"). *Номерной знак - "How did this get all the way out here?" - ("Как ему удалось пройти весь этот путь?"). *Старый башмак - "Where's the other one?" - ("А где еще один?"). *Древняя ваза - "A relic of a bygone era!" - ("Реликвия ушедшей эпохи!"). *Таблетка от облака мозга - "Clouding of the brain. Never heard of it..." - ("Облако мозга. Никогда не слышал об таком…"). *Секстант - "I'm not sure what it is, but it makes me feel smarter!" - ("Не знаю, что это такое, но с ним я чувствую себя умнее!"). *Игрушечная лодка - "I ought to measure it to ensure it's to scale." - ("Мне нужно измерить это, чтобы оценить масштаб."). *Свеча в бутылке от вина - "I'm sure someone would like this." - ("Уверен, кому-нибудь это понравится."). *Разбитое ААК устройство - "Someone lost their words." - ("Кто-то лишился дара речи."). *Настоящая серёжка истины - "The fewer holes in my body, the better." - ("Чем меньше дыр в моем теле, тем лучше."). 'Hamlet' *Статуэтка королевы Малфалфы - "Maybe I can trade it for something."- ("Возможно, мне удастся что-нибудь выторговать за это."). *Открытка из королевского дворца - "Says "Wish-eth thou were'st here."" - ("Написано "ИЗВОЛИМЪ ЛИЦЕЗРѢТЬ ТЕБЯ ЗДѢСЬ""). *Аэрозольная нить - "Comedy in a can." - ("Комедия в баллоне"). 'DST' (некоторые предметы из списка присутствуют в оригинальной игре. Если предмета в этом списке нет - цитата персонажа не изменилась) *Сплавленные шарики - "Melted. Maybe Willow had some fun with them?" - ("Растаяли. Возможно, ими Уиллоу поигралась?"). *Гном/ Гнометта - "It must be some kind of religious artifact." - (" Должно быть, это какой-то религиозный артефакт. "). *Бильбоке - “There’s no time for fun and games!” - ("Здесь нет времени на игры и развлечения!"). *Поношенная вставная челюсть - “They’ve quickly become Wes’ favorite prop.” - ("Они быстро стали любимым реквизитом Вэса."). *Лгущий робот - “Hal whispers beautiful lies to me.” - (" Хэл нашептывает мне сладкую ложь."). *Засушенное щупальце - "That’s just asking to be experimented on.” - (" Оно прямо напрашивается, чтобы над ним поэкспериментировали."). *Треснувшая чашка - “If I only had some tea…” - ("Мне бы еще немного чаю…"). *Белый слон/ Чёрный слон - “…Maxwell left his stuff out again.” - ("…Максвелл опять свои вещи разбросал."). *Изогнутая ложка-вилка - “A horrifying utensil fusion. Maybe science can go too far.” - ("Ужасная плавка столовых приборов. Возможно, наука могла зайти слишком далеко."). *Игрушечный троянский конь - “I wonder what it’s hiding?” - ("Интересно, что он прячет?"). *Неустойчивая юла - “It doesn’t spin very well.” - ("Он не очень хорошо вращается."). *Спиночесалка - “Wigfrid keeps jumping out and hitting me with it?!” - ("Вигфрид так и будет прыгать вокруг и колотить меня этой штукой?!"). *Побитая взбивалка - “This egg beater is all bent out of shape.” - ("Эта взбивалка для яиц совсем потеряла форму."). *Потрёпанная пряжа - “I have a few theories about this string.” - ("У меня есть несколько предположений об этой нити."). *Обувная ложка - “I can put my shoes on without help, thanks.” - ("Я могу обуться без посторонней помощи, спасибо."). *Приносящая удачу банка из-под печенья в форме кота - “I think Wickerbottom had a cat.” - ("Думаю, у Уикерботтом была кошка."). *Антиосвежитель воздуха - “It smells kind of stale.” - ("Запах очень спертый."). *Картофельная чашка - "Food and a cup! The ultimate survival container." - ("Съедобная кружка! Универсальная посуда для выживания."). *Вешалка из проволоки - "If you unwound it you could poke someone from really far away." - ("Если ее размотать, то ею можно будет тыкнуть в кого-нибудь, кто сидит далеко от тебя."). *Белая ладья/ Чёрная ладья - "How Machiavellian." - ("Чистейший Макиавеллизм.") - (Макиавеллизм - термин, используемый для обозначения беззастенчивой политики, добивающейся своих целей, пренебрегая нормами морали. В психологии макиавеллизм приписывают типу личности, которая является мастером манипуляций.). *Белый конь/ Чёрный конь - "Honestly, he just leaves them out wherever."- ("Если честно, он просто их разбрасывает, где ни попадя."). *Пляжная игрушка - "Someone might be interested in this." - ("Кому-нибудь это может пригодиться."). Только во время празднования хеллоуина: *Шар из циркония - "I know someone who'd have a ball with this!" - ("Знаю я одну персону, у которой есть такой же шар! "). *Кольцо с пауком - "I hope this doesn't attract spiders." - ("Надеюсь, оно не привлечет пауков."). *Обезьянья лапка - “Let’s make a wish. For science.” - ("Давай загадаем желание. Ради науки, конечно же."). *Пустая бутылка из-под эликсира - "Hard to find a good flask around here." - ("Здесь довольно сложно найти хорошую флягу."). *Искусственные клыки - "I might need these after all that candy." - ("После всех съеденных конфет, мне это скоро понадобится."). *Сломанный кол - "I don't believe in the supernatural." - ("Я не верю в сверхъестественное."). *Бинокуляры - "I think it came from another world. One with grifts." - ("Думаю, он попал сюда из другого мира. Криминального."). *Одинокая перчатка - "I wonder where the other one is?" - ("Интересно, а где еще одна?"). *Весы-улитка - "Holding it makes me feel like bartering." - ("Держа их в руках, я чувствую себя торгашом."). *Канистра с жижей - "It's a little warm to the touch." - ("Немного теплая на ощупь."). *Игрушечная кобра - "It's full of someone's childhood memories." - ("Полна чьих-то детских воспоминаний."). *Игрушечный крокодил - "It's not very good at jumping." - ("Прыгает он не очень."). *Сломанный террариум - "It's some sort of plant specimen." - ("Образец какого-то растения внутри."). *Странное радио - "It's picking up frequencies from another world." - ("Оно принимает частоты из иного мира."). *Сломанный фен - "Maybe a tool for testing aerodynamics?" - ("Возможно, это предмет для аэродинамических испытаний?"). 'Приключение' *Умер в приключении- "That didn't go well. I'll have to try again." ("Я не смог сделать это. Надо попробовать снова") *Обелиск, опустившийся при высоком рассудке (рассудок поднят)- "It's more of a pyramid than an obelisk." - ("Это больше пирамида, чем обелиск.") *Обелиск, опустившийся при низком рассудке (рассудок понижен)- "TAKE THAT, SANE SELF!" ("ПОЛУЧИ, РАССУДОК!") *Обелиск, поднявшийся при высоком рассудке (рассудок поднят)- "That's a CRAZY looking rock!" ("Этот камень выглядит БЕЗУМНО") *Обелиск, поднявшийся при высоком рассудке (рассудок понижен)- "Where did the rest of it go?" ("Куда делась остальная часть?") *Жезл Поиска (до подбора с основы) = "That rod looks useful!" ("Этот жезл кажется полезным!") *Жезл Поиска- "It's some kind of homing device." ("Некий указывающий прибор.") *Жезл Поиска (Далеко)- "The signal is very faint." ("Сигнал очень слабый") *Жезл Поиска (Рядом)- I'm headed in the right direction. ("Я иду в правильном направлении") *Жезл Поиска (Ближе)- "I must be getting pretty close." ("Должно быть, я уже довольно близко") *Жезл Поиска (Очень близко)- "This thing's going crazy!" ("Эта штука сошла с ума!") *Основание портала Максвелла- "I wonder what it does." - ("Интересно, что с ним можно сделать?") *Основание портала Максвелла (готово к активации)- "It looks like it needs a large key." *Основание портала Максвелла (активировано)- "Now my machine can work!" ("Теперь мой механизм заработает!") *Дверь Максвелла- "I'm not sure I want to fall for that a second time." - ("Я не уверен, что хочу использовать его опять.") *Фонограф Максвелла- "So that's where the music was coming from." - ("Так вот откуда играла музыка.") *Огни Максвелла- "I wonder how they work." - ("Интересно, как это работает?") *Статуя Максвелла- "It really captures his personality." ("Она действительно отражает его личность.") *Ловушка Максвелла- "I'll want to avoid stepping on that!" - ("Что-то мне не очень хочется наступать туда.") *Ловушка Максвелла (использована)- "Oops." - ("Упс") *Пчелиная мина Максвелла- "Bottled mosquito rage!" - ("Ярость комаров в бутылке.") *Больная червоточина - "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual." ("Фу, эта выглядит хуже остальных.") 'Восклицания' *Общее - "Это... штука." ("It's a... thing.") *Замерзание - "Как холодно!" ("So Cold!") *Бой - "Бей по глазам!" ("Go for the eyes!") *Бой (добыча) - "Я тебя уничтожу!" ("I will destroy you!") *Бой (Свинья) - "Хрюша-хрюша-хрюша!" ("Here piggy piggy!") *Бой (Паук) - "Затопчу насмерть!" ("I'm going to stomp you dead!") *Бой (Паук-воин) - "Лучше ты, чем я!" ("Better you than me!") *Бой прерван - "Ну и навалял я ему!" ("I sure showed him!") *Бой прерван (добыча ) - "Он слишком быстрый!" ("He's too fast!") *Бой прерван (Свинья) - "Пусть идет. Пока что." ("I'll let him go. This time.") *Бой прерван (Паук) - "Все равно он слишком мерзкий." ("He's too gross anyway.") *Бой прерван (Паук-воин) - "Брысь отсюда, гадина!" ("Shoo, you nasty thing!") *Сумерки - "Уже поздно. Скоро будет темно." ("It's getting late. It will be dark soon.") *Свет (появление) - "Я снова вижу!" ("I can see again!") *Тьма (появление) - "Как тут темно!" ("It's so dark!") *Действие (тьма) - "Тут слишком темно!" ("It's too dark to see!") *Действие невозможно - "Я не могу." ("I can't do that.") *Создание невозможно - "Мне не хватает ингредиентов." ("I don't have all the ingredients.") *Сон невозможен (день) - "Слишком светло." ("It's too bright out.") *Сон невозможен (голоден) - "Я слишком голоден, чтобы спать, живот будет урчать!" ("I'm too hungry to sleep, the growling will keep me up!") *Сон невозможен (монстры рядом) - "Сейчас это слишком опасно!" ("It's too dangerous right now!") *Гончие (приближение) - "Вы это слышали?" ("Did you hear that?") *Циклоп-олень (приближение) - "Судя по звуку, что-то большое!" ("That sounded big!") *Инвентарь заполнен - "Места нет. У меня не бездонные карманы." ("I can't carry any more stuff!") *Еда - "Ням-ням!" ("Yum!") *Еда (испорчена) - "Фу, это было ужасно!" ("Yuck! That was terrible!") *Еда (несвежая) - "По-моему, она уже слегка того." ("I think that was starting to turn.") *Еда (вредная) - "Что-то мне плохо." ("I don't feel so good.") *Голод - "Я так хочу есть!" ("I'm so hungry!") 'Нереализованное' *Золотые вилы - "Why did I even make a pitchfork this fancy?" ("Ну и зачем мне такие красивые вилы?") *Лодка - "Is that how I got here?" - ("Это что, вот на ней я попал сюда?") *Дом - "Someone must live here." - ("Кто-то должен здесь жить.") *Затонувшая лодка - "It's no use to me out there!" ("Там она мне ничем не поможет!") *Кучка деревьев - "It's almost like someone is trying to prevent me from going somewhere." - ("Ощущение такое, будто меня нарочно куда-то не пускают.") 'Удалённые' *Тент (палатка) - "I can sleep in here when I'm hurt." ("Я не могу спать там с такими ранами".) 'Исследования (удалено)' *Исследования (высокий результат) - "I feel so smart now!" ("Я себя таким умным чувствую!") *Исследования (средний результат) - "Never stop learning!" ("Никогда не прекращай учиться!") *Исследования (низкий результат) - "I didn't learn very much from that." ("Не много я узнал из этого.") *Исследование остальных предметов - "In you go!" ("Залезай!") *Исследование навоза - "Poooop!" ("Навооооз!") *Исследование топора - "Let me axe you a question!" ("Позвольте рубануть вопрос!") *Исследование травы - "I will unlock the secrets of ... grass." ("Я приоткрою тайны..травы") *Исследование камыша - "I can learn stuff by reeding!" (игра созвучных слов: read - читать и reed - камыш. ) *Исследование кремня - "This probably isn't the best use of flint." ("Не самое лучшее использование кремня.") *Исследование полена - "There must be science hiding somewhere in there." ("Где-то там сокрыта наука.") 'Нереализованное' *TREASURECHEST_TRAP = "How convenient!" - ("Как удобно!") *Костяной сундук = "I'm not sure if I want to open it." - ("Я не уверен, что я хочу его открыть.") *Свиная палатка = "Smells like bacon." - ("Пахнет как бекон.") *Ящик Пандоры = "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." - ("В нем есть что-то классное. Или ужасное.") *Кошмарный трон = "That doesn't look very comfortable." - ("Не выглядит удобным.") *Кошмарный замок = "Looks almost like a key hole." - ("Похоже на замочную скважину.") *Максвелл (голова) = "I can see into his pores." ("У него поры на лице видно.") *Робот на троне = "It's trapped!" ("Он в ловушке!") *Мужчина на троне = "He's trapped!" - ("Он в ловушке!") *Женщина на троне = "She's trapped!" - ("Она в ловушке!") *ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP = "Well, that was easy." ("Это было несложно.") * Примечания *При взгляде на сундук Уилсон называет его "Tickle Trunk" — так назывался сундук главного героя из канадского телесериала Mr. Dressup. * Фраза, описывающая огненный посох, "I don't want to set the world on fire" является отсылкой к популярной песне группы The Ink Spots. Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:Персонажи